Come to light
by Aosmo
Summary: Two boy's lives are changed forever when they discover things they never would've expected.


*Leo's POV*

Thursday

_Drops of sweat near my brow, the heat is unbearable. I look at the teen in front of me, shorter, his hair being moved by the wind, beads of sweat fall from his sharp jaw. I glance to my right at the clock in counting._

_30._

_I notice the ground beneath us begins to shake, and the sand from the island starts to blow away. I look back at him. His face is so determined to get us out of this situation, as he works on the computer console._

_20._

"_Rhett" I say, stopping him by pinning down his hands. He doesn't struggle. "But" he starts but I shush him softly, and begin to move closer. A look of confusion passes over his face, but then he knows there's nothing to stop our eventual death._

_10._

_As I inch closer to him, closing the space between us his face goes from confused, to an unreadable emotion. I look into his brown endless eyes, and try to smile, which he does also. I caress his cheek softly, and he leans into my body. Our lips connect and we spend our last seconds wrapped in each other's embrace. My last thought, __**Why didn't I tell him sooner?**_

_0__._

I awake suddenly, annoyed instantly by my blaring alarm clock. I look at the screeching machine and turn it off. I sigh heavily before getting up and heading to my bathroom. I turn on the faucet and splash water in my face. I then look at myself in the mirror. My hair falls messily to my left side. I look at my own brown eyes, and trace the pattern of my own body in the mirror, over my taut chest, and soft abs.

I complete the rest of my morning necessities, before heading downstairs fully clothed and ready for school. "Goodbye Mom!" I yell. I hear her bed creak and croak before she finally replies. "Have a good day, son." She said tiredly. I hoisted my bag over my shoulder and exit the front door, fidgeting with my bag along the way. I lastly close it, and wait for my ride. After a while I hear the roar of some expensive car, before I see it. When it pulls over in front of me, I looked through the passenger seat window at my good friend since 6th grade, Aiden Gray. Aiden looks at me with one hand on the steering wheel, his undoubtedly attractive features complemented by his silver-ish eyes that just, allured people. But they were looking at me, cockily now. "Hey, uh? What the hell are you doing, let's go cupcake." he says, sporting the brash, boyish smirk. I jogged over to the car and got in. Wow, isn't that like Aiden.

The ride to school was kept alive by Aiden's personality. His sly comments and arrogant boasts somehow made me feel better, especially after the dream. I giggled at a few of his terrible jokes which made me smile even though they suck. When we arrive I get out of the car, followed by Aiden who grabs his stuff out of the trunk first. I wait up a bit for him, and we jog to the athletics department door. While we're jogging, I notice that Aiden has an attractively slender muscle tone. Not that matters, though.

I open the creaky door and enter the room. Nearly 40 other teen boys either shirtless, running, or making noise cloud the view of my locker. I make my way through the locker room and find my locker. I open it and take off my shirt, and suddenly something connects with my bare back and I briefly hiss in pain. I look back to see 6 laughing teens. I recognize Aiden, and my anger is flushed away when I see that those were my best friends since grade school. Zeke, one of the more dependable ones, Tosh a real jokester, Kilo a short funny guy who laughs a lot and makes jokes, and Jackson really nice and humorous person. Last, but certainly not least, Rhett. He smiles handsomely which makes him look better. He has neat styled hair, and deep brown eyes. His light caramel skin tone and muscular form is complemented by that tight shirt he has on. The sight of his slender body moving his clothes is enough for me to go rigid. He has runner's legs since he obviously likes to keep in shape, and such a beautiful ass that pokes out a bit and—WAIT! Ok we don't need to go there..

_**Since when did I start think about Rhett like that?**_ His face is just angelic. It's so perfect, a sharp jaw, flawless nose, and not to mention those soft reddened lips. His brow resting over his eyes, which are half lidded because of the laughter. "Very funny guys." I say sarcastically which erupts even more laughter. I feel a soft hand trace a pattern on my back, I look back or see Rhett on his tippy-toes tracing the red spot left by Aiden. I got tense unintentionally.

I changed out and met up with my friends outside.

*Rhett's POV*

We run to the door to be stopped by a huge wave of people a little taller than me. People are pushing me from all directions in this giant congregation of teen boys. Suddenly something from behind me is touching my back; I look back and see Leo struggling to keep his ground. The wave of boys is finally let outside and I decide to run the mile. I pace myself, keeping a steady tread and breathing on counts of 6. I hear footsteps other than mine, followed by a voice, "Hey" Leo says, throwing a smile my way. I smile back and nod at him, to keep my pace and breathing on track. We finish the mile together and walk back to the school, both panting. In the tight athletic shirt Leo has on, I can see his abs flexing and contracting as he tries to catch his breath.

Entering the school Leo and I part ways for now so we can get dressed out. I take off my shirt and look over at Leo who does the same. His muscular chest, and chiseled abs move. He looks at me, and I turn away quickly, I could feel the heat from my blushing. I continue to dress myself and meet up with everybody from earlier.

The first periods of the day went by kind of quickly. Now it was time for lunch, and I was happy to be able to see my friends outside of the classroom. I sat down at our usual spot next to Leo. "What took you so long?" Zeke asked. "Um.." I started not sure what he was talking about. But saying that there all here already I guess it appears that I'm late. "Lost track of time I guess." I got my lunch from my bag and ate. I listen and giggle at Aiden's jokes and all-round have a pretty good time with my friends. "So, Friday night?" Aiden started. "Let's do something." The group looked at Aiden. "What do you have in mind?" Leo asks. "Let's go to….." He starts to reply. "The carnival is in town." I break the silence. "Nice idea let's do it." Everybody nods in agreement and lunch ends a couple minutes after. The rest of that day carries on normally, and school ends like any regular Thursday I would have, and I ride the bus home. When I get there I grab the key out of my pocket and enter the house. "Guys I'm home." I yell, but there's no response. I walk into the kitchen and spot a folded piece of paper on the counter. I walk over to it and unfold it, it reads..

Hey Rhett, I and your mom will be out of town for a couple of days. Be sure to take care of the pets while we're gone. We should be back by Monday night. Take care of yourself. We love you.

Sincerely,

Mom and Dad

I sigh before re-folding the letter and heading up the stairs to my room. I throw my bag away and jump on my bed. A few moments later, my puppy Ace jumps on my bed and curls up next to me. "You tired too?" I ask. He simply licks his lips and pants while laying his head on his paws and resting. I lay my head on a pillow and listen to the sounds of sleep coming from Ace. Slowly I begin to get up from my bed and prepare for tomorrow.


End file.
